Epiphany
by the lie written in ink
Summary: Craig has an epiphany. CREEK! YOU KNOW YOU WANT. D:


**

* * *

**

**Epiphany  
****Disclaimer;;** Sadly, I don't own South Park in any shape or form.  
**Author Note;;** This is dedicated to my friend Kelsey, who wanted me to write another Creek fic. So here it is. XD Yeah, it's short and all, but whatevs. Enjoy and please review….I return the favor. :D  
**(EDITED.)**

* * *

At two a.m. on a cold Monday morning I had an epiphany.

Or whatever the hell it was called. Stan told me some weeks ago about him having an epiphany that he was in love with Kyle. At the time I had laughed and called them faggots then walked off, but the word somehow stuck into my head like glue and refused to let go. So that night when I woke up and had the revelation, the epiphany, the word burst into my brain and everything I had been confused about for the past week or so fell into place.

I was hopelessly in love with Tweek Tweakers.

It wasn't like I just suddenly woke up and loved him. The emotion, raw and hidden burning deep inside my chest, suddenly couldn't take watching him anymore without admitting what it was I felt with him. I loved him. It scared me when my epiphany came, finally admitting to myself I was gay; and for Tweek, for Gods sake! Out of all the guys in South Park I could turn gay for, it had to be twitchy, coffee-obsessed, crazy, oh-so adorable Tweek.

I didn't sleep after my epiphany appeared. I just sat in bed with the fact hanging in the air. I kept whispering it, to tell myself I wasn't crazy for loving him, but in the end I wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out. I wasn't the kind of guy to fall for someone like Tweek; he was crazy and twitched like a lunatic. Everyone was either annoyed by him or scared, sometimes they even pitied him.

Me? He was my best friend and I got used to his twitchy and strange ways. I humored him when he went off on a tangent about gnomes and earth's conspiracy against him and I even made him coffee sometimes if he forgot and was too busy freaking out to get off his ass and make some.

I showed my kindness and compassion towards him in the only way I knew how; being a total jackass. If I did something nice I said something mean and made excuses for why I was doing it, so I was sure Tweek either was scared of me or just tolerated me. Thinking that way didn't seem fair though because Tweek wasn't like that, but I just ended up hiding my face with my pillow until my alarm went off.

I almost threw it across the room in frustration but instead I almost clobbered it with my hand trying to turn it off without lifting my face from under my thick covers. I groggily got dressed for school, tired from my restless night obsessing over my discovery, and dreaded seeing Tweek at school.

When I did my stomach did something it never did; completely flipped over in a nervous way that made my head feel light. My heart seemed to pump just a little faster as I noticed things I never noticed before about Tweek. Like how beautiful his hair was, or the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when the sun them just so…

Aw shit! What the hell is wrong with me? I sounded like a love-sick puppy, and I just only found out how I felt about Tweek at two in the fucking morning. It was pathetic and yet there I was staring at him and thinking these loving thoughts that so just wasn't me.

I almost jumped when Tweek spotted me. His face lit up and I resisted the urge to smile back but I masked my glee with a mask of boredom as I turned and headed into the school. I heard his footsteps and he fell into step with me, gripping his morning coffee tightly and twitching like always.

"Y-You look tired, Craig," Tweek said and I turned to him slowly. I blinked dully then nodded.

"I didn't sleep well last night," I said honestly, scratching my stomach. Nice, Craig. "What, do I look like shit?"

"W-Well!" Tweek squealed as if I had threatened to pull his lip over his head. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that kid? "I-I just mean, Jesus, I didn't mean you look bad or, it was obvious, no I, oh shit, jesus, jesus, this is too much pressure!"

It was actually kind of cute, the way he overreacted to little things or little comments. The way he started twitching under nerves and spasmed when the pressure on him was too much. Oh shit, there I went again.

"Calm the hell down Tweekers," I said, a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "It's not big deal."

"Shit," Tweek said then fell silent. He glanced at his cup then me and bit his lip in this cute way that made me want to--shit, shit, shit Craig! Stop it!

"Want some?" he offered, seemingly hesitant as he lifted his steaming cup toward me. It took me a moment to register the offer and when it did, my eyebrows shot up. Tweek never offered his morning coffee; what a rare sight. By now we had stopped at the steps of the school and the kids were already inside, the buses gone and class would start soon but I didn't notice at all.

"Okay," I said, taking the cup and inhaling the smell. I hesitated and looked at Tweek, who was watching me almost expectantly so I took a big sip and handed it back to him, smacking my lips loudly.

"Mmm," I said and Tweek twitched. It was a small twitch, not the usual one that rocked through his body or made his neck twitch to the side so his head fell that way. A small one that was almost cute. Before I knew what the hell I was doing I was tasting Tweek's lips and they tasted just like the coffee but better.

Tweek was momentarily shocked when I kissed him and he even squealed and flailed a bit but then went utterly still and didn't move a muscle, not even his lips, which were parted slightly in what I assumed was awe. I was very much in awe too. I wasn't thinking; my body didn't listen to my brain and grabbed his twitching shoulders tightly and shoved my tongue into his mouth, tasting all I could reach.

He cussed violently into the kiss but I didn't care since when he did his tongue moved to form the words and hit mine and brushed my lips in the process of saying 'jesus fucking christ, shit' which was almost funny. My fingernails were digging into his flesh but Tweek didn't seem to notice; he was too busy cursing into my very passionate kiss and trembling under my hold. He didn't seem to know what he was supposed to do.

"Kiss back," I said. Tweek reeled back and stared at me as if I had slapped him. Suddenly the weight of the situation, of what just happened, hit us both and I jumped back from him with my face so red I was sure I looked like a tomatoe.

"Fuck dude," I said. Tweek stared at me with huge eyes, his coffee cup still clutched in his white, trembling hands.

"Jesus Christ," he groaned. "Jesus fucking christ, m-man! Aw sh-shit, shit, aaaaggghhh!"

"Tweek, man, I…" I gulped. "I'm sorry, I don't…"

That's when he turned and ran. I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment. God, I'm such an idiot. A fucking, gay idiot who had no idea what the hell he was doing. Fuck man. Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell did I do!? I just…kissed him. And god, what scared me more was how good it felt.

I rubbed my temple and sighed heavily, trying to contain my thoughts. I had missed the first couple minutes of class so I ditched and lounged in the back, cursing my epiphany and cursing Tweek for being so cute.

Fuck my epiphany.

Fuck Tweek.

Fuck how cute he was.

Fuck how good that kiss was.

Fuck me for being such a fag.

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!

I hit the wall next to me in my blind rage and grinded my teeth. "Fuck." I hissed through my clenched teeth and ground my teeth together, glaring blankly at the school gates behind me. Fuck school, man. Fuck this. Fuck all of this.

Eventually I hauled my sulking ass off the cold ground I sat on and headed to second period, making it on time. When I sat down I remembered what Stan had said about his epiphany about loving Kyle and decided to ask him how he went about it. My chance presented itself when the teacher left since another called for help with something. I leaned over since he sat in front of me and tapped his shoulder. When he turned I blurted it out; quietly though.

"Okay dude, don't laugh or I'll kick your ass, but when you found out you loved Kyle, how'd you go about it?"

I was answered with a stunned stare.

"What? Oh, shit dude, are you--?"

"Shut the fuck up and answer the question!" I snapped, glaring at him. Stan smirked and then glanced behind him before moving closer to me and lowered his voice so only I could hear.

"Well, I kind of…let it happen," he smiled knowingly. "I kissed him and told him how I felt, and he confessed too. It was…perfect."

"I don't wanna hear your sap story, fag," I hissed. "What the fuck kind of way is that?"

"Then don't ask," Stan snapped back darkly, looking annoyed with me as he turned back to peer at the front, seething at my apparent rudeness. Whatever, like I care. I had done that though; kissed Tweek. But then he ran away. Fuck. Now I'm getting all depressed again.

When lunch came around the nerves hit me again since I knew Tweek was going to be there. I was surprised to find him at our usual table drinking his coffee and twitching more than usual. When I approached though, he saw me and leapt away from the table then dashed off to the restroom. I watched him go, feeling my annoyance grow as I stalked after him, slamming the boy's restroom door open and saw him leaning against the wall near the sinks catching his breath…blushing.

Okay.

What the _hell_.

"Tweakers," I said without thinking. He looked up, saw me, and screamed.

"GAH! Aw shit, fuck, jesus C-Craig, you scared m-me…!" he stammered, still blushing. "Fuck, shit, aaaaaggghhhh."

"Tweek, calm down," I said soothingly. I stepped toward him but he jumped and screamed against so I stopped, stung by his sudden fear towards me. "Tweek."

He trembled.

"I lied," I said finally. He shot me a confused look.

"I lied," I repeated. "I'm not sorry for kissing you."

His blush intensified by ten suns.

"I love you," I went on, advancing toward him. He screamed again and backed against a stall, cornered like a rabbit and fuck, it was so _cute_. I hovered in front of him, taller by a couple inches but enough that I intimated him. He pressed his back against the stall and twitched like crazy, a string of curses flying from his mouth.

"Tweek." I said. "I love you."

He shrunk back until he couldn't anymore and stared at me in awe, jaw dropped and body shaking and fuck, he was being so cute again that I just…kissed him again. This time I was gentle; I didn't want to scare my rabbit again.

My hands cradled his face and I tried to show him through my mouth how much I loved him. He screamed against my lips but stopped and went still, like before, and then slid down the stall, his knees giving out. I slid with him, still holding his face and kissing him, my kiss turning even gentler when he both sat down on the cold bathroom floor.

Not very romantic, I admit. It smelled like piss but I was kissing Tweek and he was kissing back, finally, and it felt so good that I didn't give a shit. Haha, shit, cuz we're in a bathroom…bad time to be making jokes.

I pulled away and took a breath and he stared at me again but this time there was no fear, only bemusement.

"Craig," he said, and for once he didn't stammer when he said my name and his voice didn't crack or waver when he looked at me. His eyes still held slight fear and shock and he was still shaking and twitching but I wouldn't have Tweek any other way.

"Hmm?" I said, my eyes drooping slightly as I admired the color of his eyes.

"I lied, too," he said, and kissed me.


End file.
